


A Rainbow of Flavors

by LilyK



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Jim uses his sense of taste.





	A Rainbow of Flavors

"Jim, man, come on. How about this one?"

"Too sweet."

"Eight down, a couple of dozen to go."

"What?"

"Sentinel hearing and he's asking, what. Here, taste."

"Nope. Too salty. It hides the flavor."

"This one sounds promising... Smells nice."

"Sandburg!"

"How was I to know it'd make you sneeze! Hang on. Nope... Nope... All right. All right. Try this one."

"I don't like the color."

"The color? It's red."

"It's pink."

"Well, okay, it's pink. No pink. Green?"

"Green's okay, but that particular green tastes like shit."

"Ixnay the green. Banana nut bread, no. Peaches and cream, no. Jack Daniels? Hey! This one sounds good... All natural, no preservatives... Smells... like nothing."

"Let me try."

"It's bland, man. Really bland and boring."

"This is the one."

"You're kidding. But it's totally flavorless, Jim."

"I know, Chief. That's the idea. This one won't hide my favorite flavor of all."

"What flavor's that?"

"That'd be you, genius. Pure Blair. Flavorless lube is just the icing on the cake."

"Or the cock, in this case."

"Bad one, Sandburg."

"You laughed, didn't you? So let's go and give that new flavor a whirl, Jim."

"Now you're talking my kind of taste test, Chief."


End file.
